Trego's Bite
by Kentro Barta
Summary: a new sayain has come to planet earth. can the z-fighters survive this deadly new foe?
1. The new born

Trego's bite...  
  
on a distant planet many lightyears from earth and its mighty warriors there lays a planet calledViritioge a planet inhabited by vampires.  
  
(15 years earlier) A lone pod enters space from the planet Vegeta on a destination to Planet Viritioge. Freeza ordered that a sayain Be sent there to destroy the Vampires and capture the planet to sell. one mistake though.. Freeza sent too young of a sayian to the planet and wasnt grown up enough to destory it when he arrived. (9 years earlier) "Trego... Trego...," The computer sounded as it was entering the planet atmosphere. "Im up...," said trego Rubing his eyes And feeling his Stomach, "So.... hungery....." "understandable" the computer chimed in, " you've been in chryo freezeing for over 5 years, without one meal." "no wonder." Replied Trego with a loud growl form his stomach. (Pod crashes into the ground) "AHHHH" Screemed Trego. "whew... uh Wheres the nearest food source?" "Um Trego wouldnt you um want to deal with the hoards of vampires coming to eat you alive at the moment first.?" Requested the computer. "Uh no id rather eat..." declared trego. "ARGH.... I hate sayians." said the computer. Trego gets out fo the pod to get away from the annoying computer system and Relizes that there is over 30 vampires coming at him. He seems to know his Way to power up and does so, and Destroyes all but one vampire who jumped out of his blast range and came down and bit him in the neck. "Uhh i feel kinda... Whew... need food...* the vampire who bit him face fualts* **Trego passes out** As the vimpire sweatdrops He looks around to check on the other vampires they were already up with out a scratch. none of them spoke a word and all of them draged Tregos body to a house to let him turn...  
  
  
  
Well thats the beggining of a series of DBz-GT Movie. So plz RnR. Chapter 2: Vegetas third stage... 


	2. Vegeta! Stage 3?

Trego's bite chapter 2  
  
The Vampires Watched in aw as they saw the Sayain transform into a vampire. They all labeled him a Vampiric Sayain... one of the most powerful beings on the face of the Universe. The Vampires tained Trego in the ways of the Dark arts and he Eventually earned the Dark star Sword... The sword that would one day revive the Dark star dragonballs. They decied to have him complete his mission but not their planet but earth...  
  
"Vegeta You must Serch for the power fo your inner self!" excalmied goku trying to tech Vegeta how to go Super sayian lvl 3. "Damnit Kakarote Will you just shut the hell up!?" replied vegeta Straining to kep his power lvl as high as it was. Then Out of no where a Screem came from Vegeta and He exploded with anger and Was so pissed at himself that he decided to blow up West city. Goku Transported behind Vegeta and knocked him out to stop the damage he caused to get any worse. When Goku landed he Got a signal form King kai. "Goku listen to me very carefully... Theres a new evil prepareing to invade the earth... This evil makes Super boo's power lvele Seem like an ant to the new evil's. Prepare for He told me he would be at earth in aproximetly 14 hours." stated king kia Telepathicly. "Oh Great..." Goku sighed thinking it would be another one of those easy victories.  
  
On the planet of the Vampires; Loud Crashes came from all around as a lvl 2 super sayian was destroing the planet. "Ha ha ha. My power is Un imaginably stronger then Vegeto's. he will never live to see another day after im through with him." Stated Trego as he Used one of his techniques called Dark matter to destroy the population and buildings of the whole planet. "Ha theres no one left Ruling the sayians and i am the srongest thing alive so... Ill consider this planet mine." He Used Dark Kamahamaha to finish off all the buildings and life on the planet. Trego then Decided it was time to test the extent of his instant transmision techinque. he teleported to earth... and upon his arrival was a Ssj3 Vegeto and an ssj3 Gotanks ready to meet him. As he came so did the Dragon of the Dark star dragon balls for Trego had revieved Evil Shenron... The ultimate dragon....  
  
Well sorry the chapters arent very long im still wokring on my writing skills so have mercy and i pormise not to get Trego to come to your door. just kidding anways Next time on DragonballZ/Gt The Return of the Dark star power.... read and reveiw if yea want. till next time Cyea. james~ 


	3. Revival of the Dark star Dragon balls

Trego's Bite Chapter 3 The return of the Dark star Power  
  
  
  
Trego Started to Speak in a language that Neither Gotanks nor Vegto could understand. But as soon as trego powered up Vegeto was the first to attack... "I will Kill you faster then you were born!" Screamed Vegeto flying striaght at Trego. Then trego Powered up and Screamed so High pitch that it Almsot Knocked out Gotanks, And Tregos power level raised so high it would be considered a lvl past Ssj3 but yet Trego couldnt Transform into ssj3. He went super sayian and they could not believe his power. All he did was just flinched nad he was more powerful then gohan. Trego Stated back in there language; "You are nothing Vegeto... Gotanks is a pinch to my power and you are just an ant... Majin boo was hard for you... I will be what your planet considers death..." Trego pulled out the dark star sword. " Now you will all perish... I CALL UPON YOU DRAGON OF DEATH DARK SHENLONG!!!!!" The sky went completely black and the Sword glew a magnificent glow and Then shattered and out came 7 dragon balls... They were brownish orange and they had Blackish red stars not the Dark orange color...They were the Dark star dragon balls.. And of cuarse out poped Eveil shenlong A Huge Nameikian looking Dragon that was red and yellow. He Came to Tregos side and said What is it you wish master... Trego replied, " I wish to be stronger then these two." Shenlong replied shocked, " But trego you are already more powerful..." trego states, " then make me more powerful then i was before." "Your wish is my command.... and so it shall be done." Trego got a magnificent burst fo energy and was instanly treansformed to ssj3, and still building....  
  
  
  
Will trego turn ssj4 Next eppisode or will he be just a very fricken powerful Sayian. Wiat till next chapter to find out... " Vegeta No more sayain?" 


End file.
